Universal's Land of Legends
Overview Venues Port of Entry Attractions The Lighthouse Observatory - See the whole park on top of the signature landmark of the park. Restaurants Croissant Moon Bakery- Counter service food. Confisco Grill - Table service food. Shops Ocean Traders - Land of Legends goods. Island Market Confectionary - Snack shop Gotham City Attractions Batman: Gotham City Crisis - Stop the acts of The Joker, Bane, Clayface, Poison Ivy and Mr.Freeze with the Batman and Robin. Board the New Batmobile, capable of ground and flight. As Batgirl (Oracle) guides you through Wayne Manor and the hidden cave, guests can notice various memorabilia of Batman through the years. This ride is similar to Transformers The Ride, but the vehicle is suspended giving a sense of flight. The Joker's Arkham Asylum - Take a laughably funny maniacal journey through Arkham Asylum, and see the various residents. Guests board spinning trams housing 4 guests per vehicle where Joker's antics cause various accidents to happen within the Asylum and you! Restaurants Joker's Diner - Eat in this crazy circus! Made for villains by the villains, Joker's Diner is a table-service restaurant serving crazy food! Wayne Manor- Table service. Reserved seats avaliable in the Batcave. Compared to Joker's Diner, Wayne Manor is elegant dining. Monitors describe the background story of Bruce Wayne. An interactive window shows the attack of villains like Riddler, The Suicide Squad, Ra's Al Ghul and more! The Iceberg Lounge - Eat in the Penguin's headquarters. Shops DC Central - DC goods. Harley Quinn's Arkham Shop Metropolis As guests cross a bridge guests enter Metropolis, a much more modern and polished city. Attractions The Flight of Super-Man - Fly over Metropolis on this coaster. A steel coaster that is the longest in the United States, this coaster reaches max speed of 120km/h. Guests enter the Daily Planet, where the newspaper company is booming on Superman news. Guests enter the deep undergrounds of Metropolis on custom rides where they are attacked by Lex Luthor. Superman lets riders escape by pushing the coaster outside on a flight above Metropolis! Lex Luthor's Krypton Launch '' ''Wonder Woman: The Quest of Themyscira '' ''Justice League: The Ride - Join Superman, Batman, Wonder Woman, Cyborg, Aquaman and The Flash on an amazing battle against the Parademons. Restaurants The Daily Planet Cafe - Table service. Lex Luthor's Villain Club - Table service interactive restaurant. Shops The Hall of Justice- Justice League goods. Sci-Fi City A high-tech, scientific area that is modeled after visions of the future. A sub-area housing "Bioshock" venues is themed after the science fair of the 19th century. Attractions Mothership Alpha - Escape from the mothership...your only escape is a drop down Earth. Men In Black: Alien Attack - Enroll yourself as rookie MIB agents. Bioshock: Infinite Tears ''- Board your own Bathysphere to sink down into Rapture on a mission conducted by Briget Tenenbaum. However, when Rapture's residents block the path to escape; mysterious tears open where guests are sent to the floating city of Columbia. The spectacular flagship attraction of Land Of Legends, this slow-moving family friendly dark ride is 10 minutes long sending guests through memorial scenes from the "Bioshock" series. Guests enter "Tenenbaum Rapture Research Center" themed after 19th century aquariums. After guests see various artifacts and hear about the mythical city of Rapture, they are sent to Rapture via Bathysphere.'' Alien: Outbreak - On the remote corner of Sci-Fi City is the Weyland-Yutani Corporation Headquarters. Escape from the dreaded laboratory as a bloodthirsty Xenomorph escapes. Blade Runner: The Ride - Hunt replicants made by the Tyrrell Corporation. Restaurants Accelatron Cafe - Counter service. Duke and Dimwit's Ice Cream Parlor - Ice creams inspired by Bioshock Infinite. Kashmir Restaurant - The mythical city of Rapture has long been a widely rumored underwater utopia. Scientists up ground has recreated the Kashmir Restaurant above Rapture based on photos and salvaged Rapture artifacts. Shops MIB Gift Shop - Men In Black goods. Lunar Souveniors - Space goods. Fontaine Futuristics - Owned by notorious Frank Fontaine, the salvaged goods from Rapture is sold here. Exit of "Bioshock: Infinite Tears" attraction. Ryan Industries - After opening a tear into Columbia, Andrew Ryan obtains copious amounts of souveniors from the flying city of Columbia. Here, they are sold. Jurassic World / Skull Island Welcome to Jurassic World! Inspired by the classic "Jurassic Park", we gave a twist to this dinosaur park. Using modern technology, John Hammond's ambitions and dreams come true. The northern half of Jurassic WOrld is Skull Island, home of King Kong. Attractions Jurassic World River Adventure - Sail through the jungles of Jurassic World. As guests sail gently through the jungle, something goes wrong... Jeep Safari Adventure - Take a jeep ride through Jurassic World and see the many inhabitants...however, things may go wrong. Pteranodon Flyers - Fly over Jurassic World, through the Pteranodon Aviary while performing some loops and flying over the lagoon. Jurassic World Adventure *''Gentle Giants Petting Zoo - See the giant Triceratops.'' *''The Scrambler - Spin around on Dino eggs.'' *''T-Rex Kingdom - See the T-Rex. May be disturbing for children.'' *''The Gyrosphere - Interactive ride through various friendly dinosaur habitats and landscapes.'' Jurassic World Discovery Center '' *''Mr.DNA's Behind the World - See how Jurassic World scientists created the dinosaurs. *''Velociraptor Hatching - See the Velociraptor hatch.'' Skull Island: Reign of Kong - Amazing dark ride journey through Skull Island. Restaurants Thunder Falls Terrace - Eat in peace as you see the Jurassic World River Adventure boats return from their journey. Jurassic Eatery- Endulge in dinosaur themed food. Shops Jurassic Outfitters- On ride photos of Jurassic World River Adventure and other gifts. Dinostore - Hammond's legacy stays here! See various Dino replicas that you can BUILD and take home! Wizarding World of Harry Potter- Hogsmeade Attractions Harry Potter and The Forbidden Journey- Fly over the world of Harry Potter in this magical journey. Hogwarts Express - Transportation to Diagon Alley. Quidditch Challenge- choose your side; Gryffindor or Slytherin. Flight of the Hippogriff - Fly over Hagrid's garden. The Great Azkaban Breakout - Escort Bellatrix Lestrange to Azkaban...however things go out of control. Hagrid's Forbidden Forest Expedition Restaurants The Three Broomsticks - British cuisine. The Hog's Head Pub - Bar. Shops Owl Post - Mailing. Dervish and Banges - Wizarding toys and items. Gladrag's Wizard Wear - Dresses and Hogwarts school clothing. Honeydukes - Wizarding snacks. Zonko's - Wizarding goods and silly items. Olivander's - Wand shop. Filch's Emporium of Confisticated Goods - Harry Potter and the Forbidden Journey photos and goods. Super Nintendo World - Hyrule Divided into three large areas. Hyrule Field, Hyrule Castle Town and The Lost Woods. 'Attractions' Legend of Zelda: Journey of Time - Through the miraculously recreated Hyrule Castle and the Temple of Time, you are sent back in time when Link, "The Hero of Time" saved the kingdom of Hyrule from the evil Ganondorf. Gallop on your own horse on a leisurely and thrilling journey through various iconic locations. Voyage of the Wind Waker - Hear the story of the "Wind Waker" from Grandpa Niko, the pirate from Tetra's Pirate Crew. As guests find themselves in a time when Hyrule sank into the seas, go on board high-tech, state of the art boats to sail the Great Sea! The Forest Temple - An interactive adventure through the Forest Temple. 'Restaurants' Lon Lon Ranch Telma's Bar 'Shops' Beedle's Shop Bombchu Bowling Alley Mido's Kokiri Shop Malo Mart Chudley's Fine Goods and Fancy Trinkets Emporium Skyloft Bazaar Happy Mask Shop Crescent Hills Attractions Realms of Castle Dracula - Can you escape from the curse of Dracula? Join Doctor Van Helsing on a quest to vanquish the terrors of Count Dracula and his hoard of vampire mistresses and other monsters. This attraction takes guests through Castle Dracula aboard custom-made steam punk engine cars. The Dungeon of Frankenstein - Haunted House. This slow-moving dark ride takes guests through the moments when Dr.Frankenstein makes the monster. As his creation run amok through his laboratory and fortress, watch as the horrors take place. Dark Forest of Wolfman - Join the cause to destroy the Wolfman in his forest. Aboard a mad mouse roller coaster like horse carriage, speed through the dark forests. Restaurants Allekeur's Kitchen - Counter service. Shops Monsters Reborn - Monsters goods. Dracula's Coffin- Dracula goods. Attraction Description ''Bioshock: Infinite Tears Entry: The outer reaches of Sci-Fi City (next to UFO Zone) branches out into a sub-area based on a old time science fair. Here, scientists are celebrating the success on the discovery of Rapture and the Lutece Device; a device in which tears into other dimensions open. Lots of old-timey classic posters adorn the walkway to celebrate Dr.Brigid Tenenbaum's findings. Despite the dark history of Rapture; no one seems to know. Guests see "B.Tenenbaum Rapture Research Facility"; a building themed after 20th-century pier aquariums. Few large spires support the building with a large replica of the golden statue of Rapture adorn the walls. Murals depicting the events of the original Bioshock can be seen. ''From Left to Right: 1. Andrew Ryan establishes the city of Rapture '' '2. Dr. Yi Suchong creates the Big Daddies which bonds with a Little Sister.'' '' 3. Jack finds himself in Rapture.'' '' 4. Splicers attack Jack'' '' 5. Sander Cohen's Masterpiece'' '' 6. Jack fights with Frank Fontaine.'' Queue: Room 1: A round rotunda room. In the middle is a giant replica of the city of Rapture. As the line spins around the replica, occasional speeches by Tenenbaum can be heard; as she welcomes guests and invites them to look at her findings. Room 2: A hallway of findings by Tenenbaum, various treasures from rapture and files can be found. Keen lookers can see the blueprint of the Songbird which foreshadows later events of the ride. An audio animatronic Big Daddy is seen but this one is safe since it's a replica. Room 3: Pre-Show: Brigid Tenenbaum introduces the story of Rapture, Big Daddies, Little Sisters and the Lutece Device. She tells guests that they are about to sink deep down into Rapture on Bathyspheres to locate the missing Lutece Device particles. The presentation is interrupted for 10 seconds when Rosalind and Robert Lutece show up due to the effects of traversing through various dimensions. The Ride: Each Bathysphere houses 12 guests. Three windows facing three directions, and each window has a bench that houses 4 guests. The Bathysphere windows also act as a screen to project effects. Tenenbaum gives the Go, and the Bathysphere moves into the Launch Center. As the Bathysphere sinks deep down, guests can see Rapture shining in the light. The Bathysphere explores the remains of once a beautiful city, and journey through various locations from the game. (about 3 minutes of ride time) However, the Bathysphere gets stuck when a horde of splicers attack. The windows crack, and dents are left. Suddenly, a Big Daddy appears and slaughters the splicers. The Big Daddy accidentally knocks down the Bathysphere, as it sinks down and down in the abyss. With oxygen running out and the transmission with Tenenbaum being weakened; there is doom. Suddenly, the Bathysphere finds the missing Lutece Particle. Since the Bathysphere has the Lutece Device on-board, the two react to form a tear. Guests find themself on the floating city of Columbia when the Vox Populi is assaulting Columbia. Flying through Columbia; zeppelins of the Vox Populi attack. Dodigng the attack; the Bathysphere somewhat capable of flight nearmisses the Siphon AKA Monument Island. The Songbird appears and attacks the Bathysphere. Booker DeWitt and Elizabeth appears saving the guests from the flying menace. The Bathysphere is knocked into Finkton; where more Vox Populi appear. Daizy Fitzroy on the speaker tells guests that they are done mistaking guests for members of the Founders. The Bathysphere is shot down but regains flight and finds itself on the Hand of the Prophet Zeppelin. Flying around, the final horde of Vox Populi appear to attack. The Songbird appears once again. However, this time Booker and Elizabeth fights alongside guests. The Songbird strikes one last time where the combined forces of the Lutece Device and Elizabeth's tear sends all of them into Rapture. They are saved. The remains of the crushed Songbird is seen and guests can see Booker and Elizabeth leave. Elizabeth looks back and waves at guests. Tenenbaum is relieved that the Bathysphere safely returned. With the help of the Lutece Particle, the Bathysphere floats back on ground where the ride ends. ''Jurassic World River Adventure'' Entry: Tucked on the edge of Jurassic World, a dinosaur topiary featuring a stegosaurus and a brontosaurus welcomes guests to the River Adventure. From here, guests can see the "Hydroelectric Power Plant" building that towers over 25m that serves as the finale of the ride. Queue: First, guests see a statue of John Hammond. A long mural on the walls show the dinosaurs of the Crateceous and Jurassic era. The mural tells how InGen made Jurassic Park, and Masrani developed the idea further into Jurassic World. The next room features a large model of Jurassic World, showing sneak previews of fictional rides. After following a long set of corridors and jungle like buildings, guests board the ride. Ride: The ride is the same as the River Adventure in Universal Studios Florida. However, in the hydroelectric power plant, guests see the Indominus Rex instead of the T-Rex. The T-Rex however appears beforehand trying to eat the guests from above a ceiling. Attraction Script Category:Universal Studios theme parks Category:Non-Disney Parks Category:DC Comics Category:Nintendo Category:Star Trek